The present invention relates to a novel raised panel door structure and process for producing the same.
Doors which divide rooms and enclose spaces such as closets are often decorated in many ways. In the past, decorative pieces have been applied directly to the flat surface of the door in order to provide aesthetic appeal. Also, such trim pieces have been placed within a routed or grooved panel to afford better support.
Further, skilled artisans have directly carved designs into doors, although this appears to be a lost art. Needless to say, carving doors is a very expensive and time consuming labor at the present period.
Most doors which are presently manufactured for use in edifices include a solid core of material such as plywood chipboard, and the like, using phenolic or urea type glues. A veneer is attached to the core to provide the appearance of a solid structure, i.e. a solid wood door. Unfortunately, such veneer constructions do not readily permit relief designs, since they are generally formed with a flat or smooth outer surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,704,834 and 4,756,350 depict a method of making raised panel doors from veneer core doors. These patents include the forming of a groove in the door and the placing of an inlay within the groove, as well as a central panel and surrounding trim.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,731,444, 4,008,551, and 4,083,160 show raised panel door manufacturing systems in which grooves are cut into a veneer and filled with a trim which lies in a depression of the groove.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,706,431 and 5,095,675 build a panel door from a veneer-core door by the application of a groove and the placing of a trim piece overlapping the outer veneer surface of the door.
A system for producing a simulated panel door which includes a smooth transition between the veneer of the door and the molding surrounding the panel portion would be a notable advance in the wood working arts.